


Scott McCall and His Most Amazing Bi-Ness

by FiccinDylan



Series: Tumblr Fics OMG! [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Derek Hale & Scott McCall Friendship, Derek and Scott kiss, Don't leave a comment about tags someone has already beat you to it, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, I can't find a Derek and Scott share a kiss tag, Kissing, McCall Pack, None romantic scerek, Past Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, Scott and Stiles kiss, read notes about cheating/infidelity, read the notes, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott catches some bullies harassing one of his pack for being gay.  It's the fucking twenty teens and Scott will not let this shit stand.  If these guys think gay dudes are weak, they better think again because Scott is going gay and he's using his best friend's boyfriend to do it!</p><p>or:</p><p>  <i>"i wasn’t gay but then i kissed you in front of some homophobes to piss them off and now im im kinda gay au "</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott McCall and His Most Amazing Bi-Ness

**Author's Note:**

> Okay shippers, this is a confusing one so really you might wanna think of it as McHaleinski light? Sterek is established and Skittles broship, but a scerek kiss happens. It's in service of the story, but it's not necessarily romantic between Scott and Derek. It's also not "cheating" and it's explained by the story. So there's really no clear cut pairing which means I wrote this for nobody evidently, lol.
> 
> UPDATE: 
> 
> 1) for spoilers check the end notes, they tell exactly what the interactions between the characters are. 
> 
> 2) re: cheating and infidelity - I talked to several people who read it and they maintain that the consent is there and the situation is more classified as misunderstanding or cheating. I know several of you are die hard stereks so I get that any infraction can be seen as such. If this is you don't read this, okay? Full details are in the end notes, but the sterek is never in jeopardy.
> 
> 3) If you haven't read the fic then you don't get to comment on the tags, sorry, you just don't. And I'll be able to tell and you will get erased as a troll. If it's not your intention than you can approach me in a respectful manner, I'll be happy to discuss it with you, but you're not going to bully me in the comments of a fic that's about anti-bullying. I'm sure you can appreciate the irony. 
> 
> Anyhow, this was a prompt fill and [the Tumblr post is here](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com/post/119032357194/scott-mccall-and-his-most-awesome-bi-ness). 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Fucking queer! You’re so lame, dude.”

“Shut up man, stop being such a homophobe, you’re so obvious.”

“I’ll show you obvious you sissy piece of-”

“ _HEY_!” Scott yells down the hall towards a group of boys surrounding Mason. He cracks his neck menacingly as he stalks closer, exuding confidence and pure alpha rage. He gets to the group and bangs his fist against the locker.

“What the fuck is going on here?!” He demands while the other boys begin to back up sheepishly. Scott looks at Mason who’s peering at him wide-eyed and then at the 3 boys (one of which he knows is into guys), who are looking down at their shoes. Scott hits the locker again shocking everyone out of their silence.

“Well?! Someone better start explaining, _now_!” The boys start to fumble over themselves with pointless explanations as Scott takes stock in the scene. He can’t believe this is actually happening.

One would think that being an alpha werewolf would prepare you for oddities in life, and it does, but it hardly prepares you for the normalcies. Things like being a senior in highschool and standing up to bullies who are harassing your pack. Jesus, this is something that was happening and not just a rerun of _Saved by the Bell: The New Class_. What was he supposed to do next? In the show the bullies always run away so maybe he can scare them? Scare them straight? Actually, given the cause of the bullying, that might not be the best idea.

“Dudes, we’re firmly in the mid 20-teens. Are you seriously bullying Mason for being gay? Like, really?” The boys shrug and Brett, the tall sophomore transfer glances at Scott with pleading in his eyes. Then he cuts his gaze apologetically to Mason. Scott rolls his eyes as he sees Mason glare back, but not without fondness.

“You guys this is seriously uncool and you owe Mason an apology. I’m really kind of disgusted and I don’t like being disgusted because when I get disgusted I get angry and when I get angry that’s when the claws pop out and you don’t wanna see my claws!” Scott breathes heavily and backs Brett against one of the walls flashing his red alpha eyes so only Brett can see. From the corner of his peripheral vision, Scott sees one boy eye the other and mouth “ _claws?”_. Brett swallows heavily and tilts his chin in submission while the other boys look on confused.

“Mason, I’m so sorry, little dude. I don’t even care that you’re gay, in fact… I- I kind of like you? I just got caught up and didn’t know how to-”

“Eww, dude! You’re gay too?!” One of the other boys interrupts. Scott turns on him and grabs his collar.

“Are you kidding me, Fausburg? What’s your deal with gay people anyway?” Randy Fausburg shrugs and looks defiant.

“Being gay makes you weak. My dad told me that all guys who were gay were sissies and deserved to be roughened up a bit.” Scott looked at the kid incredulously. Who the hell still thought those things?

“Do I look like a sissy? Do I look weak to you? You wanna fucking try and find out?” Scott threatens as he pokes Randy in the chest. Randy puts up his hands.

“No, bro. You’re like super strong, I’ve seen you on the lacrosse field, but like, you’re not gay.” Randy insists. Scott snorts and gives Randy a derisive look.

“Maybe I’m bi, bro. Maybe I’ve even got a boyfriend.” Scott shrugs as Randy contemplates for a moment and then shakes his head.

“Dude, whatever. You’ll probably say that you’re dating Stilinski and even though I’m sure you guys plug each other’s butts all the time, I don’t think believe you’re actually dating- _ow_!” Scott slams Randy’s face into the nearest locker while trying to think of a way to diffuse the situation. He’s gotta kiss someone, right? That’s the ultimate _Degrassi: TNG_ moment to placate a feeble minded homophobe, but who? He didn’t want to kiss Mason because that would hurt his chances with Brett. Didn’t want to kiss Brett because that would hurt Mason. He could kiss Randy or his counterpart, but he didn’t know the other kid and he’s seen Randy eat lunch; there’s no way he’s going near that mouth.

Like a phoenix out of the ashes a blur of black leather and preternatural angst rounds the corner. Derek Hale. Stiles is doing an exchange program for a week at another school downstate and he’s sure he sent Derek to pick something up he forgot. Or, since it’s Derek, he might just be there hanging out and keeping an eye on the other pack members. Since Stiles could have easily called Scott to get whatever he forgot, Scott is betting on the latter, even though he’s hoping for the former. Latter can get creepy. Dude should really just get a hobby to take up his time. Maybe crochet?

“Derek!” Scott yells out as he waves Derek over. Even Derek’s amble is sexy as Brett, Mason and suspiciously Randy’s friend all give Derek the elevator eyes. Scott looks at the distracted boys and then back at Derek trying to figure out the appeal. Not that he thought Derek was ugly (even he could recognize a handsome face), it’s just that Derek was hard, chiseled angles and a wall of firm muscle. Scott appreciated Derek’s soft hazel eyes and his pretty, wispy lashes, but didn’t see a need for the solid plane of sculpted pecs.

Scott shrugged, but quickly righted himself as Randy looked at him questioningly.

“Fausburg, this is my boyfriend, Derek.” Derek stops short and cocks an eyebrow at Scott who’s got Randy by the arm. “Derek and I are in love and both very gay for each other and both of us could kick your ass up and down this hallway. You think gays are sissies now?” Randy pulls his arm away, but stays planted. He looks at Derek and then back at Scott and then back at Derek.

“You expect me to believe this guy is your boyfriend?” Randy asks. His friend snorts beside him.

“Yeah, you could never land a guy that hot.” Randy (and everyone else) looks at the kid who shrugs, “ _what, he’s hot, bro_!” Randy looks at the boy, shakes his head and sighs.

“I don’t believe you bro. No way that guy is gay, and you’ve only dated girls, I’ve seen you!” Scott thinks quickly and walks over to Derek looping an arm around his waist. Derek rests his arm around Scott’s shoulders as Scott leans into the embrace.

“I’m bi, dude. It’s one of the reasons Kira and I decided to break up but still be friends. I wanted time to explore my _awesome_ bi-ness while she was in San Fran with her parents.” It wasn’t completely a lie, Kira had to move and the two decided to take a break rather than deal right away with the long distance thing. They still talked all the time. “Then I met Derek here and he showed me the ways of man loving that I never knew existed.”

Even Derek groans and the rest of the group shuffles uncomfortably.

“Alright…. _honey_. I’ve just gotta get a few things for.. _uggh_ , whatever, I’ll see you back at home.” Derek gives a wave to the group and is about to walk off, but Scott stops him. This is his chance to put Randy in his place once and for all.

“Thanks boo thang,” Scott ignores Derek’s grimace, “I’ll miss you.” With one arm still looped around Derek’s waist, he wraps his hand around Derek’s neck and pulls him in for a goodbye kiss. He can hear an audible inhalation as everyone (including Derek) readies themselves for initial contact. Victory against homophobia looms and Scott can see the finish line in 3…. 2…. 1….

Huh. When thinking of terms to describe what he imagined kissing Derek Hale to be like, Scott would come up with the usual: hard, insistent, firm and competitive. But what he didn’t expect was the combination of those traits mixed with a quiet reverence that always accompanies Derek.

Derek’s grip around Scott’s waist and shoulder were hard, yet pliant. They anchored Scott, but massaged him, loosening him up so he could really deepen the kiss. Derek’s lips were insistent, but soft. Like a lifetime-of-vaseline soft. And they were featherlight against Scott’s own as Derek nibbled on his bottom lip. The press of Derek’s tongue against Scott’s was firm, but also exploratory and malleable. Their tongues seemed to dance as they rubbed against each other. And the competitiveness was there, but it wasn’t a fight against Scott, it was Derek’s battle with himself to see how much he could get his partner to melt.

And man, was Scott melting. He understood the need for the hardened muscles as Scott grappled at them for purchase, trying to regain the balance he lost while trying to keep his dick in check. He’d already let an unexpected moan escape from his lips and was using the rest of his energy to not climb Derek like a tree.

“Oh my god, dude! Okay, I get it!” Randy exclaimed, unable to look away. Scott’s eyes flew open and he looked over at Randy who was getting punched by Brett and his other friend while Mason grinned slyly in the background. Derek cleared his throat at Scott who finally peeled himself off of the older man.

“Uhh, yeah. So.. ahem, as I was saying, uhh… _shit_!” Scott tried to remember why he’d gone down the road of making out with his best friend’s boyfriend when Mason thankfully took over.

“Thanks Scott, for showing us that gay guys are just as strong as anyone else and deserve to not be bullied, right?” Mason widens his eyes at Scott who tags in.

“That’s right, Mason! Now I’m sure you guys have somewhere to be that’s not harassing… _other_ gay kids.” He says this with a long sideways glance to Brett and Randy’s friend. Randy rolls his eyes and shrugs.

“I guess I have some learning to do. Sorry everyone, no hard feelings, Mason?” Randy extends his hand and Mason shakes it. They all walk off down the hall to their next class. Scott looks back at Derek who is watching him and smirking. Scott shakes his head.

“Stiles can never know.” Derek huffs a short laugh and continues down the hall towards Stiles’ class.

Scott heads towards his class and thinks about what happened, specifically he thinks about the kiss. He’s never considered himself to be anything but straight. As long as boobs and soft curves existed he didn’t really pay attention to anything else. Besides, he had his own dick, he didn’t really think he’d need someone else’s. But as he sits in class all he can think about is Derek’s softened lips and he wonders what they would feel like around his cock.

Woah. Scott shakes his head, trying to dislodge the image, but resistance appears to be futile because all he can imagine is Derek’s hard body underneath him, holding his weight perfectly because Derek is strong and would be able to do that. He’s thinking about sliding his dick up and down Derek’s rippling torso and plundering his mouth, kissing it until they’re both breathless. He thinks about sliding up and slipping the tip of his dick into Derek’s mouth and can almost feel Derek’s scratchy stubble on his ballsack as Derek swallows him to the hilt. He’s thinking about his hard dick vibrating against Derek’s- wait. Hard dicks don’t vibrate.

“Hard dicks should totally vibrate.” Scott mumbles out loud as he feels his boner vibrate again. He looks down and see his phone light up in his pocket. Of course it’s Stiles because why wouldn’t it be when Scott is fantasizing about cock choking his boyfriend. Honestly, it was for the greater good so Scott knows that Stiles won’t _really_ mind. He just doesn’t want to be mocked for it for the next six months. Scott hopes Derek kept his mouth shut, and then he thinks of ways to stuff Derek’s mouth. Scott fires off a text acknowledging that Stiles will be back that evening and staying at the loft.

On his way over to the Derek’s, Scott passes the lacrosse pitch and sees Mason and Brett making out behind the bleachers. As he passes the local drugstore where all the students stock up on candy, he sees Randy’s friend flirting openly with Liam who just looks confused. Scott stifles a giggle that he knows the young werewolf will be able to hear and keeps trucking. He sees Randy in his car who gives him a wave.

His phone rings and he answers it just as Randy calls out, “Going to see your boyfriend?” Scott nods.

“Yeah, he’s making us dinner tonight. Stay cool, Randy.” Randy grins and honks at his friend to hurry up. The boy’s got a piece of paper with Liam’s number on it and Scott finally releases a snicker knowing that Liam doesn’t realize he’s got a date. Scott shrugs, he’ll deal with that later.

“Bro, since when are you bi? And you’ve got a boyfriend already? I’ve only been gone a week, what the fuck?! Congrats, what’s his name?!” Scott pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.

“Uhh.. Derek?” There’s a pause and after a long, awkward moment Stiles answers.

“Wat.”

“Dude, look. It’s a long story and I’ll tell you the whole thing, but please don’t make a big deal out of this, it was only one kiss and it was just to _Degrassi_ these kids who were bullying Mason, but it’s fine because they’re totally cool with gay people now and I think Liam has a date, I was gonna let it go, but maybe I should talk to him? Dude, being an alpha is _hard_.” After another silence, Scott looks at his phone making sure the call didn’t disconnect. “Stiles? Bro, you there?”

“WHAT?!” Stiles yells into the phone and suddenly it disconnects. When Scott calls back it goes straight to voicemail so Scott jumps on his bike and hightails it over to Derek’s.

Once there he puts his hand on the door and waits for a moment trying to hear inside.

“Hurry up and get in here, true _assface_!” Stiles yells from indoors. Scott sighs and opens the door, stepping in to see Derek leaning against the table and Stiles standing in the middle of the loft with his arms folded across his chest. Scott goes and stands beside him.

“Hey bro, how was the exchang-” he starts, but Stiles interrupts him.

“Scott!” he starts with wide, confused bambi eyes that Scott can’t help but find adorable, “Dammit Scott, don’t give me those puppy dog eyes, you know I’m not immune and you’re not getting out of this. Derek’s being a dickwad and not telling me anything so you spill, _now_!” Stiles pokes his alpha and Scott looks at Derek who’s seemingly calm demeanor is belied by the redness in his cheeks as he struggles not to laugh. Derek was a dickwad. Scott rubs his chest where Stiles poked him and laments his Saturday Morning TV upbringing.

“Some kids were bullying Mason and saying bullshit like gay guys couldn’t be strong. And I told them that I was bi _and_ strong and they didn’t believe me. So Derek walked in and I told them he was my boyfriend but Randy didn’t believe me-” Scott fumbles while Stiles flails out his arms in exasperation.

“Randy? This story has a _Randy_ in it? Were Jake and Colby there, too?” Stiles asks as Derek snorts and Scott looks between them confused.

“Uhh, unless that was his friend’s name, I don’t think so. It was just Brett, Mason, some other kid and Randy.” Scott supplies, but Stiles looks at Scott with dead eyes and shakes his head.

“Just.. get to the part where you decide to play tonsil hockey with my boyfriend.” Stiles implores as he waves his hand, convincing Scott to continue. Scott does so warily. He doesn’t know what Stiles has against these Jake and Colby guys, he’d have to investigate that later.

“So anyhow, I kissed Derek to show Randy that being gay is okay and he looked pretty convinced and later I saw Brett and Mason making out so it was all for a good cause!” Scott tries out a big goofy grin, but is met with Stiles hard, calculating stare. He could be a stubborn little bitch when he wanted. Scott scoffs and throws out his arms.

“Dammit Stiles, it was just a kiss and it’s not a big deal, I promise!” Scott looks pleadingly at Stiles who still seems unconvinced. “It was nothing, Stiles, come on! It was just a short kiss, here, I’ll show you!” Scott looks at Derek who throws up both hands and takes a step back. Scott sticks his tongue out at him and then turns towards Stiles whose mouth is agape.

“Scott, seriously!? You were going to kiss my boyfriend aga- _mmph_!” Stiles can’t finish because Scott’s tongue is in his mouth in an effort to show that kisses are just kisses and they don’t mean anything, _dammit_!

Huh. When thinking of terms to describe what he imagined kissing Stiles Stilinski to be like, Scott would come up with the usual: frantic, desperate, sloppy and loose. But what he didn’t expect was the combination of those traits mixed with a sheer determination that always accompanies Stiles.

Scott expected Stiles franticness at the surprise of the kiss, but didn’t expect when Stiles’ mouth to slot so perfectly against his own. Didn’t expect the exhale of breath as Scott nibbles on Stiles’ cupid’s bow. He expected the desperation, but didn’t expect the purpose as Stiles dragged a hand into Scott’s hair and anchored another at the base of Scott’s neck, guiding the kiss as their two tongues found each other. He expected Stiles to give wet, searching kisses, but didn’t expect the control that Stiles languished. For usually being someone who consistently gave in to the involuntary functions of his person, Stiles was unusually grounded and focused while kissing. He was contained, but within that containment was a pliant nature just waiting to be molded by strong capable hands. Hands like the ones that belonged to his boyfriend. Scott understood perfect in that moment why he and Derek worked so well together.

“Uhh, Scott?” Derek says after a moment across the room. When neither boy seems to notice him, Derek clears his throat. After being obviously ignored and receiving only a throaty grunt at his efforts, Derek strides across the room and pulls the boys apart before Stiles can get his leg wrapped around Scott’s waist. The two catch their breath and look at Derek with hooded eyes. Derek points at Scott.

“You get one, McCall.” He warns as Scott blinks and shakes himself back to the present.

“Uhh, so, umm.. yeah.” He searches his brain to remember why he was kissing Stiles in the first place while Derek glares lovingly at Stiles who has the good sense to look embarrassed. Stiles straightens up.

“Uhh, Scotty. I didn’t necessarily have a problem with the kiss-” Stiles starts shakily as Scott forms an ‘ _oh_ ’ with his mouth. “Ahem, umm, I get you weren’t trying to steal my boyfriend or some shit like that, and I get you were looking out for your pack, but you weren’t going to tell me and that’s what bugs.” A look of realization dawns over Scott’s visage as he ingests the real reason behind Stiles being upset.

“Oh, dude! I just didn’t want you to make fun of me for the next six months, that’s all. I wasn’t trying to hide it from you for anything else.” Scott explains as Stiles cocks his eyebrow.

“Bro, you actually think I’m not going to make fun of you now? Into eternity? Because it’s coming, Scottie. Expect to be roasted until the moment they lay your cold, dead body in the ground.” Stiles points at Scott who grins and rubs his hand over the back of his neck.

“Well, dude, if I have it coming I might as well earn it. You’ve got some serious skills, bro and Derek’s totally an awesome kisser too!” Scott waggles his brow and makes kissy faces at Derek as Stiles lights up laughing and Derek scrunches his nose.

“Scott, no! I said you get one and you’ve had it, that’s all you get! Uggh, stop licking me!”

“Dammit, Scott get your hand off my ass!”

“Stop dry humping Stiles! Do I have to get the hose?!”

“ _I’m getting the hose_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Scott sees some homophobes bullying Liam and ropes Derek into pretending he's his boyfriend. They share a kiss. Later Scott is telling Stiles about it and kisses him to prove it was nothing. Stiles wasn't mad about the kiss but instead was upset because secrets don't make friends. In the end Scott kiss attacks them both. 
> 
> Hope you had fun, comments and kudos are love! Feel free to leave prompts at [my tumblr](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com)!


End file.
